Search for the Right Gift
by Renjetsuu
Summary: It's Fai's birthday, and Kurogane needs to find the right gift, and he has to have everyone help him...


So this FanFic is obviously about Kuro-chii and Fai, cute little couple...And its a trade with Xynostaph! She is a wonderful person, who deserves a better story then this, but I made a promise...well enjoy~

* * *

><p>Today was an important day. Well to Fai it was important. It was his birthday, and as his "roommate," I, Kurogane, had to get him a present. And as a man, it is only natural for me not to know what to get Fai. Last year I got him a sword! Big, long, thick sword! It was great, until Fai burst into tears laughing. I didn't get it. I had to take it back and I cried, it was such a great sword too. Oh and the year before that I got him a staff, since he's into that girly magic shit. And it was pretty and shiny, and it glowed if you said some magic words. I think he liked it. But it was taller than him, so it just hangs on the wall. Laughed again too when I gave him that. If I got him the smaller one, it, no I never would have gotten him the smaller one. Bigger is better! I should know. I'm a man!<p>

Sakura and Syaoran always get him great presents, and Fai hugs them and smiles. Never does that when I give him a present…Anyways, Sakura promised to take me out shopping today to pick something out for Fai, since, according to her, _"You have no sense in what other's like, only yourself!"_ and then she slapped me for disagreeing. Little twerp.

Sakura and Syaoran have been living together for a while now, though, I never realized it. Fai had to tell me. It kinda came to a shock to me. I didn't know they liked each other…like that…Love is a waste really. One should never put themselves in a situation like that. They will never get out…

So I get over to Sakura's place only to see Syaoran and Tomoyo there as well.

"On Kurogane! I completely forgot that I was supposed to help you find something for Fai. I am so sorry. I made plans with Syaoran and Tomoyo, that I can't at all back down from…But we can help you come up with some ideas?"

"Oh no, it's okay, you don't have to-"

"Haha, big man Kurogane is asking help from a girl? How-"

"Finish that sentence boy and I will cut you…"

"Hahaha, okay okay, so uhm, getting a present for your boyfriend?"

"THAT'S IT!"

Yeah, that's right, I'm not afraid of beating up teenage kids. They need to be taught a lesson!

"Kurogane? You're looking for a present for Fai?"

"Uhm, yes Tomoyo." I must act calm in front of Tomoyo, she has so much power, and I do NOT want to get in between her and her father's wishes. Treat her with much respect. Do not fight in front of her. Not a good idea. I see the look in her eye. She is going to kill me if I start a fight with Syaoran. Oh and then there is Sakura, she will also join forces with the Dark Side of Tomoyo and kill me if I hurt Syaoran. Syaoran you lucky bastard!

"What have you gotten Fai in the past?"

"Oh, I have gotten him a sword, a staff, knives, and some other weapons that were very well made." They were amazing presents, and I spent good hard earned money on them, only to have Fai put most of them in his closet. Only his staff is on the wall for display…

"Well I'll be happy to help you Kurogane! Fai has loved my present every year!"

"Thanks, Tomoyo. Uh, what have you been getting him."

"I buy Fai a new coat every year. One with many colours and designs! He wears them all the time! He just absolutely adores them! I was planning on giving him another one this year. But if you want to, you can give him this one. I bought it this morning!" Tomoyo held up a bright blue over coat with white flowered designs all over it. It kinda looked like a chicks coat. No way am I going to give this to Fai. It'd be too embarrassing, showing up with something like that in my hands.

"Well, Fai likes my present better, _Tomoyo_. He always says he waits every year for my gift!"

"Excuse me! What is better than clothes! Hm? Nothing! That's what!"

"No! Flowers! There is a lovely flower that only blooms during the month of his birthday! And I go up to the hill on the other side of town and pick them for him! He absolutely loves them! And he puts them on display in his living room, and they last longer than most flowers, too!"

"Oh really? Well, a coat lasts longer than a dying flower!"

"How dare you!"

And this is when it was time for me to leave. When girls start fighting over things that made no sense, it was time for me to run for it.

"You would like to give the flowers right Kurogane? I'm sure Fai would be so happy!"

"No, he doesn't! He wants to give Fai the coat! Right Kurogane?"

And that is when I'm caught. Damn girls…

"Oh uhm, you know what. I think it'd be best if you gave Fai those gifts, since he loves them from you girls so much."

"Oh well you're right, he does like my flowers the best!"

"You're flowers, please, clothes are so much more suited for Fai!"

And then they go at it again. "So…still haven't come up with something for you're boyfriend huh Kurogane?" When did Syaoran become such a bastard…

"He. Is. Not. My. Boy. Friend."

"No, no, course not. But still don't have anything for him huh?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I might be able to help!"

"Why would you want to help me. You only want to annoy the shit outta me!"

"Hahaha, no I don't. I just think it's kinda funny how oblivious you are."

"Oblivious? Of what?"

"Haha, never mind! So uh you do know that Fai has a bit of a sweet tooth right?"

"Yeah, I have to go out once a week to get him gummies and sugared fruit…"

"Well, why not get him some whipped cream and strawberries?"

"What?"

"Yeah, he'll love it!"

"Are-are you sure?"

"Definitely Kurogane, he will be so happy! Plus it'll be so much better than those…weapons you keep on buying him. You need to start thinking about what Fai really likes and not what you want him to like."

"Yeah…"

So, yeah, getting something sweet isn't so manly, but Syaoran, even though it's annoying, is right, I keep buying things more for myself than for Fai. And if he likes sweets, well, I guess I'll get it for him.

* * *

><p>When I showed up to the house after getting the present for Fai he was already home from shopping for food. I walked in the door and there he was in the refrigerator putting the juice and milk away.<p>

"Happy Birthday…"

"KURO-PU! THANK YOU! This is a surprise! You never say Happy Birthday to me, I usually have to force it outta you~!"

"Kurogane. And yeah I know, but uhm yeah, I said, see you later." I cannot give him this gift. It is so stupid!

"If you say so Kuro-neko, but what's in that bag! Gimme gimme!"

"Haha, this is not for you, it's mine. I'll see you at dinner. I need to go do something…"

"In your room…?"

"Yes."

No. No. No. No! I will not give him this! I mean, it might just be sweets, but still. Men do not get other men sweets. And whipped cream, I can't believe I even thought about actually giving this to him. Syaoran, when I see you-

* * *

><p>"Kuro-chaaaaaaan~!"<p>

I woke up to see Fai on top of me, smiling.

"Wow, Kuro-nii you actually fell asleep~"

"Uh…yeah, I didn't mean too…"

"Are you ready for dinner?"

Fai left the room and before I followed after him, I looked down by the bed, and the bag with his present in it. It was gone. I searched under the bed and in the closet, nothing. I was sure that I had left in on the floor by the bed…

"Kuro-poo! Hurry up! It's getting cold~!"

"Yeah, yeah coming…"

* * *

><p>When dinner was done, and I was stuck with the dishes, Fai sat in the other room reading his romance novel. "So…I liked your present Kuro-poo~"<p>

"What! What present?"

"The strawberries and whipped cream of course sweetie~"

"Uhm…oh yeah, you uh, you ate it already?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could share it tonight~"

"I'm not really into sweets…"

"Oh I'm sure you will be after tonight, my Kuro-chii~"

* * *

><p>So that's it, yes I know it's really bad...and I'm so sorry. My girl and I just started talking about Kurogane and Fai, and we agreed we'd go a FanFic trade if I wrote her a KuroFai OneShot. Well I hope, even though it was bad, that you liked it.<p> 


End file.
